


危险男人是怎样炼成的

by Cecilia_Riddle



Category: 3066
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilia_Riddle/pseuds/Cecilia_Riddle





	危险男人是怎样炼成的

“这里只有你和另一个Alpha。”周小山的脚步顿了一下，又恢复，继续跟着前面引路的王盟走。  
王盟指了指正蹲在沙发边上打游戏的小屁孩“那就是黎簇，咱们吴家以前就他一个是Alpha，我们老板把他当儿子养。”

周小山第一次见到黎簇的时候，完全没有察觉出他是一个Alpha，因为眼前这个男孩相貌甜得像一个Omega，蹲在沙发边上打游戏，在周小山释放信息素威压时，怂得蹿到沙发后面，小小声喊了句“哥。”

就和撒娇一样，在周小山心上挠了一下。  
但是周小山冷着脸点点头，凌厉的五官上写着“我不好惹”，看得黎簇缩着脖子，脸上堆满了讨好的笑容。  
周小山心里嗤笑一声：呵，Alpha。

周小山并非天然的Alpha，他本身是一个Omega，生于战火纷飞的东南亚。  
别人家的小Omega正在父母怀里撒娇的时候，周小山已经在为当地势力卖命了，他坚强得不像一个Omega。  
战乱中活着本来就不易，何况一个年幼的Omega，他被当做过储备粮，被当做过货物，从死人堆里面躲过，和野狗抢过食物，谁让他活得像个人，他就为谁卖命。  
他做梦都想变成Alpha，即使他很强势，可是Omega的性别限制，让他吃了不少亏，他不愿意随便让一个Alpha标记他，也不想每次发情期都依靠Alpha的施舍。  
他受过的训练中，最让他难堪的，就是被训练利用Omega的身体优势，去获取情报。Alpha教官不敢真的对他做什么，但是那些进出他身体的工具，和他们戏谑的眼神，都让周小山恨不得杀了他们。

所以，当查将军说，他们要进行一项Omega改造实验时，周小山第一个报名了，哪怕这个项目不完善，哪怕他可能未来不能再怀孕，他也要成为一个Alpha，断绝自己像普通Omega一样，被Alpha欺压的可能。  
通过手术，周小山由Omega变成了伪Alpha，有了Alpha信息素和威压，不再担心发情期。  
只有一点，他要注意避开S级Alpha，不然会露馅。  
所谓S级Alpha，其实没有特别的指标，只是一个说法而已，指的是Alpha中的Alpha，这种Alpha的信息素会直接破坏掉周小山的手术效果，逼着他变回又软又甜的Omega，求着他标记自己。

这种Alpha是传说中的存在，只怕一辈子也遇不到，更何况眼前这个怂了吧唧的小屁孩。  
周小山混进吴家的任务，就是要掌握九门的动向，好让他背后的势力分一杯羹，而他选择吴家，就是因为吴家基本上没有Alpha，连老板吴邪，都是Omega。

周小山愈发觉得黎簇怂得不像是Alpha，即使他一个二十七八的成年人，不该对一个十七八的小屁孩要求严苛，但是出乎天性一般，他抵触着这个Alpha，鄙夷着这种在自己手下过不了三招的Alpha。  
“老板养你，还真不如养小满哥（吴家那个狗）。”周小山居高临下地骑在黎簇腰上，拳头悬在黎簇脸上，黎簇完全放弃了抵抗，用手护着脸，怂的一塌糊涂。周小山见他不说话，质问道“你不服吗？”  
“我服了！山哥！我服了！”黎簇被周小山打得吱啦哇啦乱叫。

周小山下手又狠又刁钻，净冲着包在衣服下的肉去！疼是疼，但不伤筋动骨，看不出来啊！弄得吴家上下，都嘲笑黎簇娇气得像个Omega，能得到山哥指点，还天天怂唧唧的躲着山哥。  
周小山凭借自己傲人的身手和智慧，在吴家很快就得到了尊重，这里没有人知道他是Omega，他被称赞为Alpha中的Alpha。  
所有人跟他说话，都是充满了敬畏，兄弟们叫他山哥，有的小弟甚至叫他“山爷”，吴家真正的Alpha黎簇，更是狗腿的不行。  
周小山第一次过的如此满足，要不是每隔一段时间，他都要把信息传回去，再收下那边寄过来保持Alpha体征的药，他都要以为，自己真的是个Alpha中的Alpha。

这一次下斗，周小山看到黎簇鬼鬼祟祟的，他跟了上去，没想到他只是解手而已“喂！别动！”周小山存心吓他，黎簇差点尿自己脚上，战战兢兢转过身，裤子都没来得及提。  
周小山看着那个“绝非俗物”的东西，心里暗自不服：果然该死的天然Alpha就是占尽优势！也不知道黎簇怂成这样，以后找一个多娇弱的Omega，才不会吓哭他。  
“哟，长得很雄伟。”周小山抛接着手里的小石子儿，不怀好意地看向黎簇的下三路。黎簇立马抖抖🐔儿，提好裤子，老实如同被提问的小学生“不如山哥威武。”  
周小山看着怂唧唧的黎簇，顿时失去了兴致，哼了一声转身离开“小鬼，你最好下次不要到处乱跑，省的被野兽叼走我们才不会管你！”  
“山哥等等我！”黎簇在后面一边追，一边在心里立下宏图伟愿：总有一天，自己会变强，然后日哭他周小山！

周小山没想到，黎簇居然能在墓道里狂奔时一路跟上自己，这小子别的不行，就是运气好。

“算你走运。”周小山啃了一口能量棒，让黎簇休息一会，准备炸出个侧打的盗洞钻出去，突然他抽抽鼻子“你身上藏烟了？分我根儿。”周小山在东南亚待过，习惯嚼烟草减压，包好的烟他嫌不够劲儿，要撕了外面的纸嚼烟叶子。  
“没……没有……”黎簇脸色突然一变，结结巴巴的，还悄悄往后挪了一下。  
看着他怂唧唧的样子，周小山就来气，凑上前“别惹烦了我，你……”他皱眉往黎簇身上嗅了嗅，烟草的香气是从他的身上传来的，而且汗透的背心上味道更浓郁……

周小山猛地退后一步，可是已经晚了，他中招了！黎簇的信息素击溃了他靠手术和药物换来的Alpha体征！他感觉腿有些软，被压制了两年的Omega发情期叫嚣着渴望重见天日。

“山哥，你……你怎么了？”黎簇赶紧扶住看起来站不稳的周小山，没想到周小山直接软在他怀里了，平时揍他和练过铁砂掌一样的手，变成了小奶猫的肉垫儿，软绵绵地推着他的胸口，和小猫踩奶似的。  
周小山的眼尾变得绯红，平常凌厉的五官在墓穴昏暗的光线里，都显得柔和许多。他的身体开始变热，消瘦的身体变得软乎乎的，好像骨头都化在了皮肉里面，黎簇突然觉得自己很变态，居然觉得一个Alpha居然该死的甜美？！  
周小山身上的酒味信息素变淡，有种淡淡的花香传出来，黎簇凑在周小山颈间细嗅，上瘾一样，直到被周小山一脚踹开，才没咬在他后颈。  
黎簇吓出一身冷汗，他刚才失心疯了，差点把山哥当做Omega对待！

周小山抬起手，他需要一个Alpha，他想捧住黎簇的脸，与他接吻，攫取他的津液，缓解自己身体的渴望。  
黎簇却以为周小山要扇他一巴掌，习惯性抱头“山哥我错了！别打脸！靠脸吃饭呢！我也不知道怎么回事！我控制不住我的信息素！我不知道会在这个时候爆发出来！嗷！山哥我错了！”  
这一嗓子嚎得，周小山瞬间清醒了：他刚才差点被这货标记！？这货就是S级Alpha？果然Alpha这个群体没救了。  
周小山动用了自己在成为间谍之前所受过的全部训练，才没有扑倒黎簇，而黎簇直到与其他人汇合，都红着脸低头跟在周小山背后。

“鸭梨，你怎么跟个新媳妇似的？嗳？山哥怎么了？”坎肩调侃了黎簇一下，却发现周小山身上的信息素有些不稳定，酒香忽浓忽淡，还飘着淡淡的清甜花香，眼睛有些红。  
“噢，山哥刚才为了保护我受伤了，可能是Alpha自我修复。”黎簇抢先解释道，周小山只是沉默地看着他没说话。  
坎肩不是Alpha，对这个没什么话语权，只好找王盟嘀咕去了，吴邪在中途休息时，倒是饶有兴趣地来看过周小山一回。

回到吴山居，补上了药，周小山又恢复了Alpha的样子，他可以装作什么事都没发生过，但是面对黎簇，他还是觉得有哪里不太一样了。  
黎簇也开始观察起周小山来，他发现周小山虽然不是传统意义上的白皙，但是他的皮肤像玉一样，有种通透的质感。  
周小山的五官虽然凌厉，但是安静的时候还是很温柔的，可能是经历过不好的事，所以一直太严肃太警惕吧？  
他印象里凶悍的山哥，其实已经不如自己高了，两年前第一次见到山哥，自己蹲在沙发边上打游戏，山哥居高临下地那个眼神，够黎簇记一辈子。  
即使现在的黎簇早就可以低着头看周小山，他还是忍不住和周小山说话的时候矮上一节。

“走什么神呢？”吴邪一巴掌拍在黎簇脑袋上，顺着他刚才的目光，看到正在修车的周小山，露出了然的笑意“哦~这么喜欢你山哥啊？”  
“大哥你有病吧？！”刚才正盯着周小山，一边看一边喝水的黎簇差点被吴邪搞呛着了，也不知道是因为那句话，还是因为那一巴掌。  
黎簇做贼一般警惕地看了一眼周小山，周小山正拿了工具，抬手关上后备箱，短背心被他的动作弄得往上扬了起来，露出结实的小腹，汗水沿着腹肌沟，消失在裤子那里。  
“瞎说什么呢？山哥听见非揍死我不可。”黎簇虽然这么说着，但是没舍得挪开眼睛，他抠着水壶的迷彩漆，闷闷不乐“山哥是Alpha，Alpha和Alpha没有结果的。”  
“哦。”吴邪突然转移了话题“我跟你说一件事，我怀疑咱们吴山居啊，有探子，你注意着点。”  
“啊？我啊？让我负责找出来？”黎簇没想到吴邪会把这么重要的事交给自己，一想想忙碌的周小山，又觉得这种事交给自己正好！

周小山听了黎簇的话，只是诧异道“老板把这件事交给你？”黎簇骄傲地点点头“山哥你放心，我肯定能把人抓出来！”  
周小山怜悯地看向黎簇“我觉得你最可能先被他弄死，毕竟……”他凑近黎簇，黎簇被他盯得发毛，喉结动了动，周小山带着酒气的信息素喷了过来“毕竟你蠢。”  
黎簇一下子就有反应了，夏天穿的少，周小山看到那明显的小帐篷，喉结动了动。俩人在一个帐篷里，周小山不敢再尝试一次信息素失控的后果，没有再撩他，黎簇倒是想了一晚上的周小山。

这三年里，黎簇的大多本事都是和周小山学的，如今学以致用倒是救了自己和周小山。

可惜周小山并不领情“黎簇你天天说别人有病，我看你才有病啊！”他愤愤地踢了一脚结结实实的千斤闸，他们居然被关在了一个明显是陷阱的墓室里！周遭的骷髅们提醒着周小山，有无数蠢货曾经做了和黎簇一样的选择，然后被困死在这里，成了殉葬品。  
“我当时不是忙着躲滚石和箭吗？当时咱也没别的地方躲呀！”黎簇有点委屈，要不是拉着山哥进来，他们俩就被射成筛子或压成肉泥了！也有可能是射成筛子并压成肉泥。  
“看到斜坡的时候，你就该想到墓道里可能会有滚石才对！墓道里最忌讳瞎跑，要不是找你，我怎么会……”周小山见黎簇愧疚的样子，不再训斥他，转而低头看地上那些倒霉的同行，安慰道“这些前辈最晚也是民初的，装备不如咱们，再说老板不会不管咱们的。”  
周小山检查完地上的那些尸骨，却看黎簇站那里一动不动，叫他也不回话，周小山刚靠近，就闻见了黎簇压制不住的信息素失控了！

周小山刚要后退就被黎簇一把搂住腰，乱糟糟的脑袋在周小山肩上蹭“山哥，我……其实我有幽闭恐惧症！我知道你嫌我信息素呛的慌，但是你让我抱抱你好不好？我一被困在这种地方我就忍不住，信息素会疯狂地飙出来……”

黎簇抱着周小山倒是心里踏实多了，但是周小山已经再一次被破坏了Alpha体征，瘫软在黎簇臂弯里。酒味的信息素爆发了一瞬间，就渐渐消散，他本身的信息素开始蔓延出甜香。  
黎簇在周小山颈窝深呼吸几口，周小山的信息素遮盖了墓室里的气味，黎簇一边蹭着，一边想：肯定是幻觉，不然山哥早打我了。  
周小山虽然神智还存在，的确是想打黎簇，但是Omega的身体绝对诚实，他伸手抱住黎簇的头，把他的嘴往自己脖子上按，他渴望被这样的Alpha标记。  
黎簇被周小山的信息素干扰，只觉得自己想对周小山做一些大逆不道的事情，肯定是这墓里有什么药！  
“山哥，我恐怕中了什么药！”黎簇交代后事一样，抱紧了周小山的腰“我要是对你做了什么，能不能给我留个全尸？”他要忍不住了，抱着周小山的手臂还呆在腰上，手却忍不住去摸周小山的臀部。  
周小山的回应就是抬起一条腿来，在黎簇的腿上磨蹭“对，中了药，古墓里有药多正常。”他在黎簇耳边呵气，他不是不知道这个傻孩子喜欢自己，他们日夜相处了三年，哪怕他再讨厌Alpha，也对黎簇讨厌不起来。  
这个小怂梨，不是别的Alpha。

黎簇被从天而降的惊喜砸蒙了，他立刻单手抱住了周小山那条腿，挂在自己臂弯里“山哥，山哥我好高兴……”年轻Alpha灼热的呼吸喷在周小山颈边，他还揽着周小山的腰“帮帮我……帮我拿出来……”  
周小山一手揽着他的背保持着平衡，一手解了自己的腰带，拉开黎簇的裤裆拉链，把黎簇早已渗出前液的性器掏了出来。  
“山哥，委屈你一下，抱紧我。”墓室简陋，地上脏，也不知道有没有什么有毒的粉尘，黎簇把周小山另一条腿也用胳膊抱起来，周小山只能夹紧黎簇的腰，抱住他的脖子，整个人挂在他身上才不会掉下去。

四周是困死在墓室里的骷髅，黎簇抱着周小山，一边揉搓他的屁股，一边把他的内裤连同裤子一起扒下来，露出了臀缝。黎簇的性器像是装了探测仪一样，自己就戳上了周小山的臀缝，叫嚣着要闯进去。  
Omega的身体，早在被Alpha信息素击溃的时候，就开始流水，黎簇摸到了温暖粘稠的淫水，湿漉漉的一手，他扒着周小山的臀肉，全靠硬度挤了进去。  
硕大的头部挤了进去，Alpha的阴茎骨撑了起来，卡住了周小山的穴口，防止在交媾中Omega有半分逃走的可能。  
周小山呜咽着，他在受训练的时候，从来没有被放置过这么大的东西，阴茎骨横在肠道里，即使有Omega宫腔分泌的润滑液，这个尺寸照样寸步难行。  
“不……不……”周小山感觉自己就像被捕兽夹捉住的小兽，挣脱不出来，又痛得很，他捶打着黎簇，可是Alpha的本能注定了他们，一旦进入Omega的身体，就要把标记进行到底，一定要插进Omega的子宫里，把他们操到怀孕。  
黎簇第一次触碰Omega的身体，完全是依照本能，感受到周小山砸他，虽然比平常绵软无力，但是山哥始终是山哥，再砸就吐血了。他握着周小山挺翘的臀部，往两边分到极致，性器强横地往里推，试图攻略腹地。  
周小山锤了他几下，黎簇还往里肏，他渐渐没了力气，被插到手脚发软，宫腔馋得不住流水，他身为Omega，从来没有做过爱，除了抑制剂，连按摩棒都没使过。  
他知道Omega的身体，在很多教义里，都说Omega生来带有淫罪，一旦开了个口子，就停不下来对Alpha性器和精液的渴望了，哪怕是用按摩棒捅自己，也容易上瘾。  
今天被黎簇这种超级Alpha操穴，他的身体比他的思维兴奋千倍万倍，急着把黎簇的性器吞进去，渴望他标记自己。

周小山抱着黎簇的脑袋往自己身上按，黎簇抱着他的屁股上下颠着，让粗长的性器在他的腔道里磨蹭，把生殖腔口撞击得酸软，狠狠研磨着那里，周小山被快感和对未知的惶恐冲击，感觉自己浮浮沉沉间，无所安身，只有抱紧黎簇。  
黎簇在撞到生殖腔口的时候，就有点懵了，如果之前摸到一手水，还能骗骗自己，山哥也是中招了，但是有生殖腔口这个……  
欺负了自己3年的Alpha前辈其实是个Omega？可以操可以怀孕的Omega？

周小山做过的手术，就是在生殖腔口，移植了一个仿生薄膜，可以阻挡大部分的Omega激素在体内流转。现在黎簇顶在这层膜上，尺寸太大的龟头横冲直撞，企图找到薄弱点作为攻城掠地的入口，周小山痛的把黎簇的脸往自己胸口闷。他害怕自己被黎簇捅破了，又想让黎簇赶紧拿他的性器堵上流水潺潺的生殖腔。  
黎簇的脸在周小山胸口，他像找奶喝的小奶狗一样，拱了几下，成功弄开了他的拉链，隔着薄薄的背心，叼住了周小山的乳头。  
啃咬了几下，原本小小的一粒就肿胀了起来，周小山的身体也放松了起来，眉眼舒展开，抱着黎簇的脑袋，哄着“那边也要……不要只顾一边嘛……你舔舔它……嘶……轻一点……”  
他只顾着胸口，连自己被插到入口的生殖腔都不顾了，指挥着黎簇讨好他胸口的敏感点，直到被尖锐的疼痛拉回注意力“不要！”黎簇已经撑开了生殖口，周小山扭动着腰，企图摆脱这根已经楔在身体里的性器，被黎簇按着直直操了进去。而他的生殖腔，也做了叛徒，被征服的渴望压过了理智，将黎簇的龟头吞了进去，里应外合地招待了入侵者。

黎簇的性器在周小山宫腔里成结，周小山像所有被征服的Omega一样，瞬间安静下来，温顺地等待着被标记，身体在黎簇身上略微颤抖。  
“以后你是我的人了。”黎簇的手揽住周小山的腰，让他仰面倒在自己的手上，清晰地看到他的小腹上，自己狰狞的性器撑出一个痕迹，他大开大合地抛起周小山的身体，再把他拉回来，蹂躏着生殖腔的口子，让那圈软肉再也不敢自作主张地圈着他，任他来去自如。  
被天性打败的耻辱和即将被标记的恐惧，让周小山啜泣了一声又很快憋住，黎簇在他身体里搅动了几十下，才把精液喷在周小山的生殖腔里，使坏一样堵着不肯拔出来。  
但是已经疲软，收缩到正常尺寸的性器，已经无法堵住被插得合不拢的穴口，Omega的本能促使他挽留着即将流出来的精液，收缩着夹的黎簇一阵阵爽。

吴邪的人把他们俩救出来的时候，周小山烦躁地蹲在地上嚼烟叶，黎簇衣服皱皱巴巴，裤裆还湿了。  
“不是吧鸭梨，你吓尿了？”坎肩嘲笑道，黎簇羞涩地笑笑“没有，只不过是水壶洒了，壶里的水还挺多。”  
被戏称“水壶”的周小山怒瞪他一眼，一瘸一拐地往车那边走，坎肩赶紧献殷勤“山哥这是怎么了？”  
黎簇抢先一步揽住周小山的腰“没什么，山哥为了救我，扭伤了。”坎肩啧啧道“山哥还真是疼你，又为了你受伤。”  
黎簇意味深长道“可不是嘛，山哥最爱的是我啊。”周小山企图用眼神杀了他，黎簇笑眯眯不当事，扶着他坐上车。

“你给我差不多一点！”黎簇的手放在周小山的裆上，揉搓两下，前面的司机和副驾的坎肩都没注意，周小山在黎簇耳边怒喝。  
“山哥，我发现，你真的不如我这里大，我的鸡巴是不是比你粗大，又硬又烫？”黎簇像是讲悄悄话一样凑过去说“我射给你的东西夹好了，不然流出来多明显。”  
“小人得志。”周小山瞪他，被黎簇快速偷亲了一口“我人小，鸟儿够大，能操服了你就行。”  
周小山再一次后悔，没有在墓穴里杀了黎簇。会被黎簇的信息素影响，骚穴会出水，有生殖腔。线索再明显不过，周小山是Omega假扮的Alpha，他就是那个间谍，但是他不想周小山被抓住交给九门协会处理，周小山也不愿意杀他灭口。

回到帐篷里，黎簇就把被插的腿软的周小山推睡袋上了，扒下裤子，撸了两把就抬起周小山一条腿，俩人侧躺着，用后入的姿势操了进去。  
周小山压低声音怒斥“你想死是不是？黎簇，你别以为这样，我就得做你不要钱的婊子，张开了腿随便让你操！你有我把柄，有本事告发我去！”  
黎簇在周小山颈间又咬了一口，这个体位能进的更深，直接捅进生殖腔成结，黎簇在又嫩又软的肉壶里冲撞“你不是，你是我的Omega，山哥，我喜欢你，你不忍心杀我，是因为你也喜欢我。”他斩钉截铁道，这个认知让他快乐地发疯，又狠操了几下，掰着周小山的腿，享受着周小山的身体，30+才开荤的Omega，那个热度和紧致，不是普通的Omega能比的。  
“山哥，你的信息素是什么啊？”黎簇问了一个很困扰他的问题，周小山的身体，他是越操越上瘾，嗅着他的信息素，快活得飘飘欲仙。  
“罂粟花……用力……你萎了吗？”周小山也享受到了，咬着手背不敢大声叫，他记得自己被改造前，查将军说，自己可能会永远失去做爸爸的权利，但是为了变成Alpha，他接受了。牺牲那么多，没想到被黎簇这个混蛋给打回原形，他有点自暴自弃“黎簇，我的信息素是罂粟的香味，你会死在我身上，怕不怕？”  
“我已经爽死在你的洞里了……”黎簇插着周小山，发出淫靡的水声，他渐渐地完全趴在周小山身上，用手摸着周小山被他的性器顶的鼓出来一块的肚皮“我要把你操怀孕，然后一直操你，给你通产道，让你一个接一个的生，整天大着肚子流着水……”  
周小山被他描述的画面刺激得抖动着性器，射得睡袋上一塌糊涂。

他见过那种Omega，那些用身体讨饭吃的Omega，腺体受损，可以与任何人交媾，总是大着肚子，躺在床上随时接待给钱的客人。他们的床总是湿的，床单上被淫水和精斑弄得淫乱不堪。生下一个又一个，另一个父亲不详的孩子，因为操过他们的人太多了。  
那种Omega是周小山的噩梦，也是他要做Alpha的动力，现在黎簇这样说，让他又感到了无助“黎簇……你找死……”要不是身体被填满的滋味太美妙，周小山简直要立刻宰了他。  
“山哥，我爱你……”黎簇的手在周小山身上乱摸，心想着以后这具身体，就是他的所有物了，激动得在他里面又射了一回。

周小山知道，他的任务一旦失败，就失去了利用价值，回去很可能沦为玩物，被破坏掉腺体，成为那些士兵的公用肉便器。  
他得罪过不少人，要是真被当做废物处理，可能会死的很惨，吴家待不住了，东南亚也回不去了，那就逃吧，看谁有本事抓住自己。

黎簇自周小山失踪，就和变了个人一样。  
他成了吴家唯一的Alpha，吴邪也承认他是自己的继承人，带着吴家走上了另一条路，作风刚猛像条疯狗，总能把竞争对手咬下来几口肉。

其实，黎簇听说查才雇人追杀周小山时，那才是疯了。  
周小山的不告而别，让他整个人都陷入了崩溃，他都准备好了策反、求婚，就算周小山因为多年伪装Alpha，无法生育，他也要和周小山过一辈子，大不了学吴邪，抢个孩子回来养。  
可是周小山跑了，被他标记过的Omega，居然跑了？！  
短短几个月，黎簇追着查才的势力猛打，打到查才几乎销声匿迹。  
可是周小山依旧杳无音信，黎簇是真的怕，某一天听说周小山的死讯，所以时时刻刻盯着东南亚那边的消息。

直到两年后的有一天，查才被人炸上了天，黎簇带人去现场查看，没有周小山的消息，黎簇最终也不知道是该失落还是该庆幸。  
不过查才死了，周小山应该安全多了。  
黎簇没有急着回去，而是干脆在当地旅游，住豪华酒店，享受生活。  
晚上的时候，按摩的服务员给他搓上精油，是一种熟悉的香气，黎簇心里黯然“是罂粟花吗？给我换了吧。”  
“怎么着？现在不喜欢这个味道了吗？”按摩师的手劲突然大了起来，按得黎簇瞬间由说一不二的危险男人，变回了几年前那个怂梨。

黎簇大叫着“山哥我错了！我错了！”叫着叫着，黎簇嚎哭了起来，周小山以为他把黎簇弄疼了，赶紧松手把他拉起来检查，黎簇翻身把周小山搂进怀里“你去哪了？我以为再也见不着你了！呜呜呜……你为什么离开那么久？你吓死我了！”  
周小山拍拍黎簇的后背“你都是吴家的当家人了，这么还这么怂？”他指向不知道什么时候摆在一旁的便携式摇篮，里面的婴儿睁着大眼睛，安静地咬着奶嘴，好奇地看着放声大哭的男人。周小山一脸轻松“我中途生了个孩子，浪费了不少时间。”  
周小山原以为自己这辈子做不了爸爸了，没想到他逃走没多久，就发现自己怀孕了。幸亏黎簇一直在打查才，不然自己想平安生下孩子，还真不容易。  
黎簇怂唧唧地不敢触碰小婴儿，有些不敢置信“我……这是……我的？”  
“嗯，我们的女儿，我叫她卉。”周小山抱起来孩子“走吧，我们回家。”


End file.
